WANTED!
by Lherien
Summary: She's a princess who isn't the type to be always the damsel in distress. He is a Pirate, one who enjoys her blushing and suffering. A world where two people of different status collide and trouble builds up. UNDER EDIT SINCE MY FIRST CHAPTERS WERE REALLY HORRIBLE!
1. WANTED! HARUNO SAKURA!

Edited because someone mentioned that my massive grammar mistakes made it seem like English wasn't my native language D: ….which actually isn't! lolololololololololololol

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**WANTED!**

**Chapter One: WANTED! HARUNO SAKURA!**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mistress Sakura!" A manly voiced echoed around the streets, bouncing off the cold walls. "Mistress Sakura! Where are you!? You know you're too old for these foolish games!"<p>

A yellow-blond man wandered around the town of Konoha in search of a certain pinkette. He raised his bangs that completely covered his left, blue eye, allowing him to see better. He noticed few middle-aged women conversing amongst themselves and decided to approach them.

"Excuse me; have you seen a girl with pink hair?" He asked with a nifty voice, his eyes inspecting each individual woman for any sign that would give them in.

The women looked at him with a wary look. One raised her arm towards the left. "We saw her run towards that way," she assured him.

The man with feminine features brightened up after hearing such news. "Why, thank you!" He proceeded to run towards the direction directed to him, yelling for a certain pinkette in the process.

The women's eyes trailed down to the disappearing form of the blonde man. As soon as it disappeared from sight, one of them reached down to the finicky looking tablecloth from the table next to them, revealing a girl around seventeen years of age.

Said girl peeked out from the bottom of the table hesitating a bit, her curious green eyes scrutinizing the area.

"The man passed already, dear," the lady who had lied to the blond reassured her.

Sakura smiled at the group of women as she slowly rose from her crouching position. "Thanks for not saying a thing ma'am."

The lady smiled back at the well mannered girl. "No problem. Just get going. He might come back any time."

Sakura nodded and rushed the opposite way her caretaker had taken.

* * *

><p>"My dear daughter is about to be eighteen years of age this upcoming March. She will finally be the proper age to court. You Sasori…you have been like the son I never had."<p>

A red-haired man called Sasori stood in front of the wooden desk of the man known as the King of the Fire Island; Haruno Shota.

He smiled at the last comment his _father_ made. "I really appreciate your comment sir. I also think of you as a fa-"

He was interrupted by the thunderous voice of the man before him. "Sasori, how have I asked you to address me as?" the man questioned.

"As Shota or Father," Sasori confirmed.

The man raised his awfully large eyebrow. "Then please do so."

Sasori blinked. "Of course Shota. Now, about Princess Sakura…"

"Oh! Right! I wish for you to court her."

Sasori's eyes widened just a bit, but not enough for someone to notice. "It will be an honor to do so Shota, but will she agree?" he inquired.

Shota snorted. "She has to. I'm her father and she has to do what she's told to do. Besides, I have seen the way you look at her painting on the wall for a long time now…" The older man teased.

This surprised Sasori quite a bit. He had thought he was being discrete about his feelings towards the rosette, though her father had noticed. He wasn't going to deny it for the fact that he indeed liked the girl. Ever since he met her at the age of four years. It had been mild affection back then but as soon as he had laid eyes upon her portrait on the wall, he knew that the one person he wished to stay for the rest of his life with was with Haruno Sakura.

"May I speak to her first, Shota?" Sasori asked with an impassive face. In reality he couldn't wait to see Sakura again. He had barely arrived to the Island of Fire from a long mission assigned to him. He hadn't seen the rosette due to his parents sending him off to study far to other lands, where the education was finer. That was a total of ten years!

"Of course! The sooner the better for me!" The large man yelled more than he had to. "DEIDARA! COME OVER HERE NOW!"

Both men looked at the wooden door awaiting for it to be opened brusquely…but it never happened…

Shota looked at the door bewildered. The man would usually come at such a flying speed he sometimes thought he was some sort of bird!

Though nothing occurred and the golden locks of Deidara's were no where in sight.

All of a sudden, the auburn door opened slowly, making a low squeaky sound in the process. It was opened by just a fraction of it before a gray head popped to the side. "Sir?" A jagged voice questioned.

"Kakashi…where's Deidara?"

Kakashi allowed himself in, standing with his back straight. "Both Princess Sakura and Deidra went to visit the town, sir."

Shota sighed. "Well this is embarrassing…so sorry, Sasori. If you wish to stay for dinner and wait for her," he offered.

Sasori bowed his head in respect. "You're so generous Shota, but I have other businesses I have to attend to. If you would please excuse me."

Shota nodded once firmly. "You are excuse Sasori."

The redhead once again bowed his head and dismissed himself.

Kakashi looked at the man with his only visible eye as he passed by his side and walked in a graceful manner towards the door.

After hearing the soft sound of the shutting door, he slowly shifted his vision towards his 'King'. "Should I go look for them?"

* * *

><p>"Mistress Sakura! I saw you running this way! You better stop running away this instant!" The man known as Deidara yelled with all his might even in his state of lack of breath. He had seen the long pastel locks of Sakura's hair swiftly disappear while rounding the corner.<p>

_Kami! This girl of mine! She'll be the death of me! _"Mistress Sakura!"

* * *

><p>"Mistress Sakura!"<p>

Sakura winced after hearing her caretaker's shrieking voice. She disliked the fact that he kept yelling out her name all around town. What if someone found out who she actually was?

The pinkette kept running, allowing the air to hit her face at full force. She turned to a dim and menacing looking aisle. Even though all her senses screamed for her to get the hell away from there, she kept running towards it. She didn't notice that it had a dead end until she stopped few feet away from it.

She furrowed her thin eyebrows. "Damn. It's a dead end…Deidara is sure to find me here…"

"Kukuku…what a beautiful pink dress you have there child…it complements your hair…"

Sakura turned to meet a pair of bloodcurdling golden eyes observing intently her every move. Her emerald green orbs widened, noticing that the man had a white scaled snake, a really unusual type.

His leer made her hairs curled up in fear. She tried backing away but remembered the dead end as soon as the brick wall bit her back.

She jerked her head up at it before quickly shifting her gaze at the snow-pale man with long, night-black hair. He was approaching her rather slowly, his eyes fixated only on her persona.

There was something sadistic on the man she couldn't describe and she hated the way he seemed to enjoy her fear.

"Kukuku…don't be afraid, Princess _Sakura_. I won't hurt you, that is, if you behave…"

The way the man's icy voice said her name frightened her, forcing her heart to pump more blood throughout her system than necessary.

Suddenly out of the shadows, another man gingerly approached her. "Princess, we shall take you with us."

Sakura stood petrified in place. What should she do?

"Kabuto, you're scaring her. Be a nice gentleman, kukuku."

Her state seemed to amuse both, making them feel full of certainty, which was the one thing that caused their plan to fail. A sudden energy emerged from her, forcing her to react in an swift manner. She saw an opening and dragged her body to react with her being, running between the two without hesitation.

"Hey! Come back here you brat! Lord Orochimaru, prepare the ships! I shall take care of her!"

Sakura ran as fast as her dress and high heels allowed her to. The dark aisle just seemed to get longer and farther away as she ran away from both men.

"Come back here!"

The rosette was about to round the corner when she crashed into something hard. She fell on her behind and looked up to see the butler of the palace she lived in.

"Kakashi!" She yelped as she stood up and hugged the man tightly not wanting to let go.

"Princess Sakura? Is everything alright?" The man's usually uneven voice seemed concerned.

Said person looked up to the butler's only eye he had visible. Her curious eyes trailed back at the aisle just to see no one in sight. Composing herself, she smiled brightly up at the grey-haired man, a smile she would often show to her father; a fake smile. "Yes…I just… Hey! What did I tell you about calling me Princess Sakura?" She crossed her arms, changing the subject immediately.

Kakashi smiled down at her. "Mistress Sakura or Sakura," he confirmed for the thousand time that year.

Sakura genuinely smiled. "That's right, though I prefer you referring me as only Sakura."

Kakashi sighed as he ushered Sakura out of the aisle, both of his hands on either of her shoulders. "Mistress Sakura, I still need to show my respects towards you."

Laughing lightly, she placed one of her hands over his. "Oh Kakashi! You know I think of you as a father! You can call me however you want!"

Kakashi smiled once again. "And I think of you as a daughter."

When Sakura had walked ahead of Kakashi, he had immediately turned back to the faint aisle. His eye narrowed into a slit. In the wet ground laid a small thin white snake, his golden eyes fixated on them.

He walked towards it and with his sword decapitated it.

* * *

><p>Deidara's blue eyes bore holes on her person. "You dared make me worry, girl! I searched for you everywhere!" An accusing finger was directed towards her direction as she sat flawlessly on her bed. "Don't <em>ever <em>do that again!"

Her pastel eyebrows met. "I wouldn't run off if you just merely allowed me to view the wonderful sights of Konoha!" the young woman raised her voice, fighting for her rights.

"Since you began going out to the town, your behavior has worsen! You're prohibited from visiting the outsides of the palace!"

Sakura stiffened. "What? Why? You cannot do that! I can go if I wish to do so, Deidara! You're no one to tell me what to do!"

Deidara's only visible eye widened in surprise. "M-Mistress Sakura! Don't say such things! I'm just trying to help you! I'm trying to protect you!"

Green eyes glared back at the blond man. "Protect me from what?! The whole world?! I can't live my life like this! I want to travel around the world and meet lots of people! I don't want to be just stuck here forever! I don't wish to be afraid, weak! I don't even have friends!"

"Sakura," he breathed out. "I'm your friend, and so is Kakashi." He smiled softly.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Deidara. It's just that…I want to talk someone around my age. I know I have _him_," she smiled. "…and Kakashi is like a father to me and you…" She looked up at the smiling, wide eyed man who had both hands curled up into fists in front of his chest. "…as a mother I never had," she declared.

A terrifying shriek escaped the blonde's lips, frightening Sakura in the process. Deidara rushed towards her to crush her into a bear hug also known as to Sakura "Deidara's Penalty Hug" even though he intended it in a good way.

They both knew how much they couldn't live without the other. Their bond was unbreakable, one of a daughter and her mother, though Deidara would wish for the young pinkette to see him as an older brother, he let it go since in his mind being like a mother was a stronger and beyond more powerful bond than that of an older brother.

"Sakura? Is that you crying?" They heard a voice question behind the door.

Deidara jumped off Sakura's bed so fast she would have missed the action if she would have blinked. The man composed himself, placing a neutral look on his face, making it seem like he hadn't been shedding tears moments ago.

The king opened the door, his eyes shifting between Deidara and his daughter confused at the sight.

"I was telling Sakura a really sorrowful story," Deidara merely mentioned as he raised his chin.

Sakura narrowed her apple-green eyes sinisterly towards her caretaker. That bastard had been the one crying!

"Oh, is that so?" He shook his head dismissing his thoughts. "Anyways, excuse us, Deidara. My daughter and I have to discuss important matters."

Deidara bowed in respect. "Please excuse me then." He gave Sakura one last glance before leaving her room.

Sakura looked up at her father in worry. "Is something wrong, father?"

The man stood straight as his eyes gazed down on his daughter's form. He was an impatient man, so he went straight forward with his answer. "Sakura, you will court Sasori after your eighteen birthday."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Court Sasori? But…I haven't seen him in a long time! I can't court him! I don't even love him!"

Shota furrowed his eyebrows infuriated. "Do you think that matters? Your mother never once loved me as much as I loved her! She was in love with a _pirate_!" The last word held poisonous venom.

"How could she love a low life when I was there for her! I treated her well! God abandoned her for her sins! That's why she's dead! I don't want you to court just anyone!"

Sakura stood up from her bed infuriated. "Don't talk about my mother like that! She would have been a better parent than you!"

The king slapped her. Sakura fell into her bed. She jerked her face towards her father, she held her cheek as she returned a glare of her own.

"You dare to disobey me! You're just like her! Tomorrow Sasori will come for dinner! You will behave, or else!" he held his words.

As soon as he stormed out of her room Deidara came in running, reaching out for the pinkette. "Sakura! Are you ok?" He hugged her protectively.

"D-Deidara!" She sobbed. "Why?" She hid her face on the man's chest.

"Shhh…Sleep my dear…" He comforted her while soothing her pink locks of hair.

* * *

><p>A man sat, leaning on his chair as the moon's light lighted up only the surface of his mahogany desk. He played with what seemed to be a small pocket knife before a soft knock came from the door to his office.<p>

"Come in," he said with an impassive voice though one might be able to catch a dark tone in between.

A man that had half his body black and the other in white walked slowly up to the front of the desk. "Captain," he greeted with a nod. "We have heard that Orochimaru and his crew are nearby."

At the statement, the man slowly opened his eyes. "So I wasn't mistaken. The ship we saw was the White Snake," he confirmed his own thoughts.

The other man nodded in agreement. "Yes. I heard he's around the town of Konoha. Perhaps after the princess. One of his men said that they had managed to get near her. He was drunk so I managed to get more than enough information."

"Zetsu…what other information did you acquired?" The one known as the Captain asked impatiently, nearly wanting to rub his temples.

"Ahh…right! They are planning to attack tomorrow night. They will take the princess as a hostage to try to gain power. That's what I infer. The King loves his little princess after all." Suddenly his other half spoke. **"Or so they say. I believe he is just using her if you ask me." **

The Captain wasn't surprised to hear the other Zetsu disagreeing with his other half. They always broke into small quarrels.

The man waved his hand in a dismissal manner. Zetsu bowed his head and left, closing the door behind him lightly.

The captain mused over the new acquired information, a sly smirk appearing on his features. "The princess, huh? Well, let's see what happens if things don't go according to plan, Orochimaru."

The lone thing one could make out was his silhouette, that is, until he opened his eyes revealing scarlet orbs.

* * *

><p>Deidara wasn't surprised seeing Kakashi leaning against the wall in front of the door of Sakura's room as he walked out of it. He made sure not to make a noise as he closed the door mutely. His face turned to face the gray-haired man. "I can assume you heard the discussion?" He inquired even though it sounded more like a statement.<p>

Kakashi nodded once firmly. "From the palace's doors. How is she?"

Deidara sighed deeply. "She calmed down. She's asleep now." He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows provoking a crease between them. "How can her father do that to her?"

He joined Kakashi, his back also leaning against the wall. "He's a monster," he declared. "A really ugly one, at that."

Kakashi shook his head. "He's worst than that Deidara. He shouldn't deserve to be a father."

The yellow-haired man looked up at him in worry. "Kakashi, what are you thinking? I know you well…"

Kakashi collected himself and started to walk towards the King's office. "Something I had to do a long time ago."

Deidara panicked, both eyes widened in horror. "Kakashi! You know you will get fired! Sakura won't enjoy that at all!"

Kakashi dismissed his warning.

"Kakashi!"

* * *

><p>The King sat on his large chair looking at some documents until a knock interrupted him.<p>

"Come," he still wasn't so happy about the small discussion he had with his daughter.

Kakashi gracefully walked up to the middle of the room. He looked down at a painting of Sakura around six years of age that sat nicely almost at the edge of the desk.

The king looked at him expectably. "Is something wrong Kakashi?"

He was met with a stoically gaze. "I believe there is something I have to tell you."

Shota raised his eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"First of all, I don't agree that Sakura should court Sasori. Also the way you acted is not considered appropriate for you."

The king rose from his chair infuriated. "Who do you think you are to tell _me _,the king, what to do?"

Kakashi still held himself in position. "I am the butler of the Haruno palace. I think I shall at least say something about my mistress."

This infuriated the king more. "I am _your _king! You shall not disobey _me_! My words mean more than yours! And I shall do what I want with my daughter! A low life like you shouldn't order me around! You work for me!" He grabbed the closest thing that was in his desk and threw it across the room. It was the picture Kakashi had been looking at not so long ago.

"I work for my mistress Sakura. Not you. I'm only here for her. Her mother before dying told me to take responsibility on her. I speak for her and if necessarily, I would die for her. So I am here for Sakura only." Kakashi still stood his ground and held his words strong. He hadn't even flinched when the 'man' in front of him had throwned his own daughter's image.

Shota's glare harden. "You know perfectly that I can get you fired! And you still dare to show yourself and disrespect your king! Someone come and get this man out of my sight!"

Kakashi stomped his way towards the king. "I'm not finish! I won't allow you to hurt and take Sakura's happiness just like you did to me!"

"Get. Out. Now!"

"You shall hear me! I am-" Kakashi's words were ceased by a hand that covered his mouth.

"Jugo! Take this man to the dungeons! Take him there and allow God to give him his final verdict! The day after tomorrow he shall no longer be living among us!"

"Yes, your majesty." The orange haired man along with other men, took Kakashi to the nearest cold prison.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up feeling the hot sun in her face. She sat up, stretching both her arms. She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands while she scratched her head with the other. Finally awake, she looked to her side noticing a too happy Deidara. Even though Deidara would always seemed to be happy it felt strange how he smiled at the moment. His expressions were full of merriment but his eyes held sadness.<p>

"Good morning Mistress Sakura! We need to fix you extra better today! Remember the gentleman Sasori will be coming to visit!"

Sakura walked away from Deidara as if she hadn't heard him. She went to her restroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her right cheek was still swollen just a bit.

_Make up will have to do._

* * *

><p>"Oh Sakura! You look lovely!" Deidara complimented while looking at Sakura's reflection on the mirror.<p>

The maids that were fixing Sakura's hair, agreed with blissful smiles. After they finished with everything, Deidara ushered them out of the room.

He then helped Sakura up and held both her petite hands into his large ones. "You look beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura smiled up at him. "Thanks." A really strong word that held a really strong meaning. The word itself can do wonders and miracles, but when she said it, it meant nothing. It was worthless.

"Let's go, Sakura. You don't want to keep the gentleman Sasori waiting now, do you?"

Sakura shook her head with no emotion visible.

"Here, hold on to my arm," Deidara offered. Sakura did as she was told. He caretaker then squeezed her hand for reassurance.

* * *

><p>A red-haired man waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't wait to see his lovely Sakura. How much had she changed? Were her feelings towards him the same as well? He was brought back to the world as he looked up. His golden brown eyes widened as he saw Sakura.<p>

She wore a beautiful white dress decorated beautifully with a purple ribbon at the waist. Her hair was loose but was still being held by another purple ribbon, letting the curls rain down her back up to her waist. Her face looked perfect, the make up covering all evidence of what had happened the night before and all emotions of suffering. The only thing that was wrong were her usually vivid green eyes. They looked dim and sorrowful, something Sasori managed to catch.

Even though she was suffering deep inside of her she still held that fake smile she had learned years ago by a special friend. She hasn't heard of him in a while…ever since…

"Sakura?" Sasori questioned even though he knew exactly who she was.

"Sasori," she smiled.

Sasori composed himself from his sudden shock and reached out for her, offering his hand. Sakura accepted it while remembering her father's words. She had to act decent or else…

Both went to the dining room without a word to say. After dinner, both decided (more like Shota) to have a walk on the back garden of the mansion. Both walked in silence until Sasori cleared his throat.

"Sakura, you look stunning," he flattered.

Sakura looked up to him. "Thank you."

"It has been a while since I last saw you, huh?" He tried to start conversation.

Sakura blinked. "It has been ten years, Sasori."

Sasori sighed giving up. The only way she would talk about _them _would be after she talks about her problem.

"I heard what happened to the butler," Sasori stated.

Sakura looked up to him confused. "Kakashi?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, he tried to kill your father, correct? What a misfortune…I have heard he was a good guy. I know you're worried for your father."

Sakura began to piece the puzzle together. Kakashi not being in the mansion, Deidara's sadness, and Sasori thinking that she worried about her father. Something must of happened yesterday. She decided to act it cool.

"Yes, I do worry about him."

Sasori was glad that she changed a bit after discussing what worried her. "You're lucky to have him as a father."

Sakura smiled up at him. When she said that she worried about her father she had meant Kakashi, the father she really wished she had.

"Sakura, your father might of told you about this already but I wish to discuss about it. No. I want to do it the right way." He stopped walking to face Sakura.

"The right way?" She inquired her eyes showing confusion.

Sasori bent down to one knee. He held Sakura's left hand and looked deeply on her emerald orbs. "Haruno Sakura. Ever since I met you I have never forgotten about you. I love you by every way possible. Please accept me and this ring and become my wife. Would you marry me?"

Sakura gasped. She didn't knew what to say. She had gone with the idea of courting him but this was diferent. How can she accept now when she wasn't ready for it just yet?

"Sasori…we met at a really young age and I know after my eighteen birthday we will still have to court…why do this?"

Sasori smiled. "Because I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to act the same way you did when we were children."

"I-" Sakura got interrupted by a series of explosives.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Both beings looked up to see smoke arising from the entrance of the palace.

Screams and more explosives were heard after the first ones. Without a second thought, Sakura ran towards the palace.

"Sakura! It's dangerous! Don't go inside!"

She ignored Sasori's words as she kept running to find what was going on.

* * *

><p>Deidara finished picking up all the mess that was on his room. He sighed with relief after finishing his cleaning. He yelped when he suddenly heard a series of explosives.<p>

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

He looked out his nearby window and noticed smoke coming from the entrance of the palace.

His eyes widened in terror as he rushed out of his room. He had to find Sakura no matter what even if it costed him his own life. He ran to the back garden to only see a petrified Sasori.

"S-Sasori? Where's Sakura?"

Sasori looked down at him. "She…She left running!" He then also left running towards the palace.

Deidara decided to follow him in the search of the rosette.

* * *

><p>Kakashi felt uneasy as he sat on the cold damped floor. He just knew something was wrong. Why weren't the people outside as they usually would be? He looked out the only crack his prison cell had. His eye widened as he saw something being fired his way. He jumped, trying to avoid the hit.<p>

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

He had been right to hide. The wall where he had been leaning against collapsed in front of his being. He took the opportunity to escape. But before that he had to find his sword.

He knew he would need it.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran pass corridors and rounded corners wanting to reach the front gates of the palace. What was going on? As she rounded the last corner to reach her destination she crashed into something solid. She looked up and was horrified to see who it was. It was the man she comed to know as Kabuto.<p>

She was about to scream for help but Kabuto pointed his sword towards her face. She gasped frightened.

"One sound princess and you're dead," he assured sadistically.

Kabuto felt satisfied at the pinkette's reaction. He was about to draw back his sword when he felt someone behind him. He raised his sword just in time to prevent the other man's sword from hurting him.

"Oh, it's you," Kabuto praised.

* * *

><p>Sasori had no idea how, but he lost the blond man! He ran between hallways not sure where exactly he was going. He came to a sudden stop as he glared at the scene before him. Before anyone could get hurt, he drew his sword and launched himself to the man in front of him. Though the other man seemed to have sensed him and guarded himself.<p>

"Oh, it's you."

* * *

><p>Sakura's green pools widened in surprise, happy to see someone she knew.<p>

"Kakashi," she breathed out.

Kakashi glanced down at her before returning his gaze to the other silver-haired man.

"Sakura, run to a safe place. _Now_."

Sakura looked up at her butler. Her pleading eyes observed his every move wanting for him to come along.

"Sakura! Run!" Kakashi repeating, Sakura obeying this time.

Kabuto looked back to the pinkette. "Don't let her escape!"

Just as he finished saying those words, another man came into view. He blocked Sakura's only escape route. "Where do you think you're going, princess?" the fat man inquired while smiling, allowing everyone to see that he was missing some teeth.

Sakura stopped herself before she would collide into him. The man tried reaching for her wrists but Sakura kicked him in the groin before he managed to.

"Owww!"

She was going to jump over his crouching body, but even in his painful state he had managed to drop her to the floor by pulling on her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going, miss?"

Sakura tried to pick herself up but to no avail. The man stood first, still feeling the pain between his legs. He then grabbed a fist full of Sakura's pastel colored hair. She screamed in pain as he tugged on it brutely.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to run towards her, but Kabuto stopped him when he launched his sword towards him. Instinct forced Kakashi to shield himself.

"Where do you think you're going, Hatake Kakashi? Or should I say Copy Ninja?"Kabuto asked while smiling a malicious smile.

Kakashi glared hard at the mention of his epithet.

"A pirate well known in scattered lands, one to be feared. It was just my luck to find you here, Hatake."

Kakashi closed his eye tightly shut as to rethink things. He then slowly opened it. He retreated himself few feet away from Kabuto. "Then I guess I shouldn't hide no more." He lifted the eye patch that covered his left eye. Right underneath it was a red colored eye, one that was feared by most.

Sakura gasped. She was the only one besides Deidara that knew Kakashi's real identity. "Kakashi! Don't-"

She was forced to shut up as the man that held tightly to her hair, tugged on it. "Shut up brat! Kabuto! I'll be taking her to Lord Orochimaru!"

Kabuto smirked. "Fine by me."

Sakura's cold and salty tears started to stream down her cheeks. She knew who they were talking about. It was _that _man she had met in the dark aisle. She didn't want to go to him. What was she suppose to do now?

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's you."<p>

Sasori glower at the man standing few feet away from him.

"Orochimaru," he hissed in disgust.

Orochimaru laughed. "I see people still seemed to know me."

"Correct. I see your repulsive face in _Wanted_ bulletins almost everywhere I go," Sasori stated. This caused the other man to laugh more.

"Sasori, eh? You are well known as well. You have assasinated various notorious pirates yourself. I see your sweet face in the _Warning_ bulletins. Kukuku…"

Sasori glower harder at the man's lame joke. "Then I guess I should do a favor to the people and make sure no one sees your face again in a bulletin!" Sasori charged at him.

* * *

><p>Deidara ran from room to room searching for his dear Sakura. She was no where in sight. Hearing a noise, he gingerly hid near a narrowed place as few men passed by the hallway he was in. They wore almost the same outfit. He recognized it immediately. Kakashi had said something about it once.<p>

"Orochimaru," he whispered to himself in surprise, recognizing the outfits, though he said it loud enough for the other men to hear.

"Someone is hiding there!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Deidara's ocean blue orbs widened as he ran for his life while being chased by several wild looking men with sharp blades.

* * *

><p>Sakura's tears seemed to multiply in numbers by the seconds. She was there being held by her hair hopeless. Kakashi couldn't help her like he usually did; he had other important matters to take care of. Deidara wasn't there. Probably dead? She hated to think about it but it was a possibility that it was true. As for her father…she knew she couldn't count on him.<p>

"Stop your crying, girl! Let's go! Stand up!"

Sakura tried to pull away her hair from the man's grasp, but it didn't work. She looked up at the wall to meet with the painting of her mother. She didn't look like her. They were complete opposites, the hair only made them be known as siblings. Her mother's face was longer and thiner unlike Sakura's. Her hair longer than her own, which reached her waist. Her pink hair was a shade darker or two. She smiled and her green eyes held happiness. Sakura never once has seen herself be that happy.

Green eyes trailed to the side of the portrait, where a blade decorated the wall.

It had belonged to someone special her mother had adored, or so Deidara had said once. Without any hesitations Sakura reached out for it and grabbed it.

The man who held her hair laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me with that?"

Sakura smirked at his reaction. "This isn't for you."

The man stopped his laughing and looked down bewildered at her response. Then his eyes widened as she did the unthinkable.

She slightly rose the blade and slashed more than half of her hair. Her pink strands flew aroud her and fell silently on the floor. Then man had used her for support so as soon as she had done that he fell backwards letting go of the long pink locks.

Sakura still faced the floor as she felt the lost weight of her hair. The strands still flew around her as her thoughts returned to her mother.

Now they were complete opposites.

She rose from her position, immediately escaping.

* * *

><p>"Gyaaah! Let go!" Deidara yelled as a man grabbed his arm.<p>

The man chuckled. "Like if I were to listen to you!"

Deidara frown. "Didn't your parents ever taught you any manners? Something along the lines of, don't touch other people without their permission?!"

The man blinked. "What?" The other men surrounding him laughed. This made said man blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up woman!"

Deidara's frown hardened. "I. Am. Not. A. _Woman_!" He then headbang the man. "TAKE THAT BASTARD! SEE IF A WOMAN CAN DO THAT!" He ran as quickly as possible.

The others just stood stunned at what had happened.

"Run! You cowards! Run for him!" The one in the floor yelled.

They all did as said.

Deidara was about to run around a corner until another explosive came.

_BOOM!_

Was it his lucky day or what?!

Deidara stayed paralyzed, ducking on the floor. The smoke of the latest explosive cleared, revealing just who was responsible of the damage.

Several men stood there with different outfits and sizes. One with raven hair looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow in question.

He trailed his eyes to the brutal stomping sound coming ahead. He smirked as he saw the men that were chasing after the blond stop on their heels.

"So Orochimaru's crew has invaded the palace," he confirmed.

"What should we do, teme?" A blonde man with scratches resembling whiskers asked.

The raven haired man looked at him as if he were stupid. "We do as the Captain ordered us. Search!"

Just with that single word, everyone scattered towards their own way in exception of the onyx-eyed man.

He took his blade out and prepared himself for a battle. His smirk widened taking notice how Orochimaru's crew trembled at his presence. He poited the sharp edge of his blade towards them, ignoring the frightened blond man on the ground.

"Now, shall we do this the easy way," he paused as he closed his dark eyes to reopen them as scarlet colored ones. "Or the hard way?"

He hoped it would be the latter. It's not like they had any choice.

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

Both Sasori and Orochimaru ceased fighting after hearing yet another explosive.

Orochimaru's face expression seemed to change, something Sasori thought to be strange.

"He's here!" He hissed to himself.

Sasori didn't knew what the hell he was talking about, though he still kept his guard.

Orochimaru turned to face the redhead. "Sorry, Sasori-kun. We will have to delay our little fight for another day." With those words he disappeared.

Sasori blinked not sure what had happened. He then rushed to the closest window.

_Another explosive near the entrance._

With sword still in hand, he headed to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Her feet screamed for her to rest, though she knew she couldn't. Not just yet. She knew the palace was being invaded by pirates, but how far had they gone? They had already attacked the entrance, so her only choice was to head to the back.<p>

She stopped as she heard nearby whispers. She looked to her left and noticed a door. Immediately without musing over it, she reached for the doorknob and let herself in. She closed the door silently with a soft click.

Sighing in relief, she placed her ear next to the door, trying to listen to any source of noise.

They were gone…

She sighed in relief once again. Turning to face the room, she was met with someone's figure.

Her gasp was silenced by the rough hand of the form as he forced her back against the door. Even in the dark shadows, she could see that he was a young man. Her face reached him up to his chest. Her eyes widened not liking how close he was. His hot breath touched her face even though he was a head taller or so. His eyes were crimson, the color of blood. Before she could take any course of action, he leaned down to whisper on her ear.

"Sleep, my princess…"

After that, darkness took over her.

* * *

><p>I just corrected the grammar, but as soon as I finish this story, I will rewrite the whole thing. There was too much left out and I could have written more descriptive…<p>

Mersi!


	2. WANTED! UCHIHA ITACHI!

**.**

**WANTED!**

**Chapter Two: WANTED! UCHIHA ITACHI!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up a little lightheaded. She blinked in amazement as she witness how the room wobble. Or perhaps it was her? No, it <em>was <em>the room. It moved as if it were a giant crib, making Sakura feel more woozy than what she already was. Sakura looked around to get a hold of something before she would fall. That was when she noticed that the room she was in wasn't hers. No longer feeling dizzy, she walked to the closest window, which was the one next to the bed and the only one in the room.

Green orbs widened when she saw blue. It was the ocean. They were at sea! She was in a ship at sea! Sakura immediately closed the window with the small wooden doors that were nifty decorated. She stood there petrified at what she had seen. Suddenly all the events of last night flooded her mind.

Pirates invaded the palace.

Kakashi.

Deidara.

Sasori.

Orochimaru.

Kabuto.

That black figure.

Crimson eyes…

_Pirates_…

She was in a pirate ship as a hostage.

Tears started on the corner of her eyes but before they could rain down her face someone entered her room. Impulse made her run to the bed and cover herself with the thin bed sheets, even though they wouldn't help at all protecting her persona.

A tall lean man entered gracefully, his impassive mask never giving away any emotion. His raven hair was tied in a low ponytail while some of the bangs framed his face perfectly. His dark pools with long stunning eyelashes never blinked once since he had entered the room. Two diagonal lines adorned his face making him look older than what he really was. He grabbed a chair from his right that was next to a highly looking expensive auburn colored desk, and placed it in front of him. He then sat on it inappropriately just like other not well mannered guys would do, placing each of his feet with his black leather boots on either side of the chair. He then leaned in front placing his crossed arms over the back rail of the chair, he rested his chin on his forearm.

The man only then directed his intense gaze towards the rosette.

This frightened Sakura of course. Here she was with a pirate alone in a room that had only one bed, and the pirate wasn't sitting all too well for her likes. She gulped when the man finally blinked but never removed his eyes from her.

She knew that he was waiting for her to say something, so she watched for her words before she spoke them, after all, she didn't wish to end up dead just at that moment for using the incorrect words.

"W-Why am I here?" Her dry lips finally spoke. She was frightened to be there, but being afraid never helped anyone.

The man still stared at her, musing over his word choice. "For…power…" His husky voice responded.

Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows in confusion, gulping in the process once again. _Power? _

"Why me? I don't have any power. The one that does is Shota. He is the one that has the money and control."

The man was surprised that she had called her own father by his name. Perhaps the black Zetsu was right and maybe the royal family had their own personal problems.

"I know."

"Then why-"

He interrupted her before she could continue. "Orochimaru, he planned on capturing you."

Her thin eyebrows rose in disbelief. She wasn't captured by Orochimaru? Then by who?

Her face showed fright but curiosity took over her the most. "Who…are you?" Her soft voice spoke barely as a whisper.

This time the man didn't mind hiding his emotions because he also was confused. "You have never heard of me?" he inquired smoothly.

Sakura shook her head just a bit, never removing her emerald green eyes off of his onyx ones.

The man quirked an elegant raven eyebrow. How can she not know who he was? He was a notorious pirate that most knew about. Not only other pirates but also citizens from various lands. His face was on every _WANTED_ bulletin board and his family was well known as well. So how come the girl in front of him didn't knew a thing about him?

"Have you heard of the Uchiha name?" he questioned.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling for a moment concentrating on the name. Uchiha… Ah, yes! She has read some stuff about them during her sneaking into the king's library.

"It was a whole household that was assassinated in just a single night, but the weirdest thing was that after they had gathered their corpses the next day they all vanished. They also had some special ability with their eyes that I don't know off…"

A crease was seen between her brows. "Why would you ask…"

The black figure.

Blood colored orbs.

_Uchiha… _

Sakura no longer had enough saliva to speak. She was stunned at what she had deduced. Not only was the man in front of her an infamous pirate, he also was an _Uchiha_.

"You're an Uchiha!" Disbelief replaced every other emotion on her face.

The Uchiha was surprised at her conclusion. Yes, he is an Uchiha. But how did the young girl get all that confidential information? Not a lot of people knew what had happened after the massacre, and here he has a rosette that knew about it and who knows what else. Perhaps the _real _truth? No, that couldn't be. Only him and…_others _know the truth.

Sakura still couldn't believe it. Here she was in front of an Uchiha! It all harmonized together. The raven hair, onyx eyes, their good looking features, the way they never gave any emotion. Yes! It was definitely an Uchiha!

"Correct," the Uchiha finally spoke, an amused glint appearing on his dark eyes. He stood up from the chair, making Sakura jump slightly. Even though he hadn't tried anything bad, she still had to keep her guard.

He seemed to notice her sudden fright. He stopped on his heels not wanting to scare her further. "What is your name, milady?

Sakura blinked. "Sakura."

Itachi inwardly chuckled. The name fitted her perfectly. "Cherry blossom…Hn."

He walked towards the door in long graceful steps. "Well cherry blossom, you must be hungry. I'll bring you some food."

Sakura glower up at him not liking her pet name. "My name's Sakura, and I'm not hungry thank you very much-"

A sudden intense growl was heard, resembling that of a famished beast.

Itachi's perfect eyebrow rose while the pinkette blushed in embarrassment. "Your stomach begs to differ, my dear cherry blossom," he huskily said smugly.

Sakura's glare darkened while the Uchiha smirked in amusement.

"My name is Sakura! And I'm not yours!" The rosette girl yelled while slamming her fist into her lap.

She perfectly knew she was acting childish, but those are matters she'll have to place her mind into later.

"Whatever milady says then."

With that last said he exited the door to her room leaving an angered Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Search the castle once more!" A manly voice yelled as he order yet another group of the palace's staff. He stood there staring and the retrieving group until they no longer were at sight. He sighed and continued walking towards Sakura's room, where not a day long ago she had stood.<p>

Ocean blue sapphires saddened as he looked at the rosette's room. If he had only been by her side the whole time probably nothing of this catastrophe would of happened.

He heard light footsteps approach him. He didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Kakashi," his voice resembled a whisper. "Do you think she's ok?"

Kakashi looked down at him with a sorrowful stare. "She's a strong girl, Deidara. Let's not forget."

Deidara took hold of his hair with both his hands balled up into fists. "She's a mere _woman _to them, Kakashi! They are _pirates_! To them she's just a prize or a piece of flesh meat! They will not hesitate on hurting her!" His voice held anger and misery. "They will with no doubt do whatever they want with her and then probably kill her!" The blond man no longer tried to hide his tears of rage.

Kakashi stared at him stoically even though in the inside he was painfully hurt at what had happened. "Deidara, I too was a pirate. Let me tell you that not all pirates are as bad as you infer."

Deidara stood merely few centimeters away from Kakashi's face. "We're talking about Orochimaru here! The bastard doesn't work nice. The only thing he seeks is for power! His own power! Don't you understand!" The frustrated blond yelled at a rather too calm silver-haired man.

"I do understand, Deidara. Perhaps even more."

Deidara looked at him warily. "Explain."

Kakashi began to stride back and forth around the room pensively. "You mentioned," he pointed an inquiring forefinger towards Deidara. "That after you heard the first series of explosives you heard yet another explosive, correct?"

Deidara nodded.

"You were there to witness it. You also said that more pirates invaded the palace. What were they wearing?"

Deidara blinked not comprehending a thing. "Do you actually think I will remember?! And what does this have to do with Mistress Saku-" He was cut off as Kakashi held his hand and motioned him to stop.

"Just answer me, were they wearing the same outfit as Orochimaru's crew?"

Deidara was about to ask him if he were mocking him, but as he stared intensely at Kakashi's only visible eye he no longer saw the Haruno's butler. He saw the Copy Nin Pirate, Kakashi Hatake, without a single hint of playfulness on his features.

Deidara closed his blue eyes and relaxed his muscles. He mused the events of last night, replaying them in his head. Bingo. He shot his eyes open. "No."

Kakashi nodded as he gained this new piece of information. "What did they do after they invaded the palace?"

"One of them, he threatened Orochimaru's crew who were after me. They ran away as if they had seen a ghost! They perfectly knew each other, though the raven-haired man didn't let them go far, he instantly in a flash killed them. After that, he continued walking further into the palace." He finished as he tried remembering something about the raven guy. There was something particular he had seen last night about him that surprised him. At the moment his mind was clouded with worried for the young Lady Sakura. He decided to place the thought at the back of his head.

Kakashi kept nodding while he grabbed his chin thinking about the information he had received. His eyes seemed to gain a glint of hope.

"Deidara, what if Orochimaru doesn't have Sakura, but instead the other group of pirates?"

The blond man looked at him bewildered. "Other pirates?" He questioned not sure of what the man in front of him meant.

"Think about it, why would Orochimaru's own men want to kill their comrades? Also the newcomers weren't wearing the same outfit as Orochimaru's men."

Deidara thought about it as he looked up at the green leafs decorations that adorned the white ceiling; Sakura had chosen them herself. Then it dawned on him.

"Mistress Sakura can be with the other pirates!" He gleefully bellowed. Even though their dear Sakura was still in deep danger, she at least wasn't with the snake-like man, Orochimaru. The yellow blond man perfectly knew that they could negotiate with the other pirates. Just give them few golden coins and they will be satisfied. But he still remained worried, after all, these were pirates they were talking about. At least there was some hope.

"If it wasn't Orochimaru the one that abducted her, then who was it?" The question ran through the whole silent room. Both men stood there petrified. It was as if they were starting from zero all over again.

A feminine voice interrupted their deadly silence. "Um, Milord Kakashi, Deidara, the young Master Sasori wishes to speak to you both," a young maid from the Haruno palace spoke. She bowed her head low to show her respects to her superiors before she left.

"Sasori?" Kakashi questioned. He had never once talked to the young man before, so why now of all times? Perhaps he had information about Sakura? With that thought in mind, he gracefully walked out of Sakura's room with Deidara on tow.

* * *

><p>"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twen-" Sakura was suddenly interrupted by the sudden sound of her door opening. She stood there petrified not knowing what to do. The Uchiha was a total ass but he had treated her well. Now, she didn't know who stood just behind that wooden door. Friend or foe?<p>

To her surprise it was the same man that first had entered her room that day. She let out a sigh of relief not noticing that she had kept her breath. The man uninterested placed a plate full of food on the empty desk which was to his right. He proceeded to walk towards Sakura only to stop before her bed.

"Eat," he ordered passively.

Sakura was the type of child that didn't like to be told what to do since little. Instantly, she stood from the bed to stand face to face with the raven man, or more likely face to chest. She still held her ground even though the man was basically towering over her petite body.

"You interrupted me," she said with a tint of annoyance on her voice.

"From talking to yourself?" The tall man inquired with humor.

Sakura scolded. "I don't talk to myself! Besides, for your information I was counting the flower decorations that are up in the ceiling." She pointed upward with her long and thin finger to emphasize her point. The room reminded her of her own.

"Ah, it's not like you went that far. I heard you were on your twenties."

"That's where you're wrong, Milord Uchiha!" Said man narrowed his onyx eyes as she called him by his last name in a sardonic manner. "I was in one-hundred-and-twenty-four!" She crossed her arms in front of her not so developed chest and turned to the side.

_This one's feisty… _

"I simply came to bring you food. Now, eat," he stated in a demanding manner.

Sakura looked at him curiously from the corner of her eye before lifting her chin back up and turning once again away from him. "I think not!"

The Uchiha ran his hand through his black silks of hair irritated. He had a short temper. Anytime now he was going to burst, and this girl wasn't helping in the sightless bit.

He walked up to the desk, picked up the plate occupied by food and walked once again back to the pinkette. He held the plate in front of her, his eyes piercing through her green pools.

"Eat. Now."

She still wouldn't budge. Angry red eyes bored onto her being.

The man placed the plate on the bed and hurried out the room before he would do something he would regret. "I want to see the plate empty when I come back," he spat.

"Wait! What's your-"

He slammed the door shut not even caring to hear her, as his mind was clouded with anger.

"-name…" she finished even though no one was there to hear her.

* * *

><p>Sasori looked up from the documents he held to receive a very not so pleased Kakashi and a very curious Deidara. He waved his hand to the two seats in front of him. "Please take a seat."<p>

"I don't think that it's the best moment to have a nice little tea party and chat about old times." Kakashi's velvety voice spoke before Deidara sat where he was instructed.

Sasori merely blinked not amused at all. He held his bored look as he spoke. "I think that what I'm about to speak to you is about important matters. It's best if you sit down." He once again waved towards the chair.

"I rather stand," Kakashi deadpanned.

Sasori shrugged it off. "Do as you pleased," he paused. "As we all now pirates invaded the palace yesterday-"

"No shit, Sherlock. If you may excuse me I have better things to do." Kakashi interrupted as he stormed out his way out of the room not caring who he spoke to. Why did he think Sasori would be any help? He didn't know himself.

"I can help to find Sakura." Those words held him in place.

The silver-haired man slightly turned to the side. "What makes you think that a pretty boy like you can be any help? You know nothing."

Sasori stood up from his chair and walked next to the table, pacing back and forth. "Well Kakashi, this pretty boy here," he pointed at himself for emphasis. "Studied in other lands and holds more power than oneself." He gestured at Kakashi.

Said man narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm more capable in finding her than you, Sasori. I've experienced life a different way than you have."

Sasori smugly cocked his head to the side. "I know who you are."

Kakashi stiffened.

Sasori knew he had won this round. "Why hide your face, eh? Is it perhaps that you don't want people to recognize you?" The redhead snorted. "You match every physical feature that of the well know _Copy Nin_, Hatake." He looked up to see that his concerns were proven true. "You are a pirate. You know the dangers of the seas. Here I am to ask for your help in finding Sakura."

"I think I'm capable of working alone." Kakashi turned to face him fully.

"With what ship if I may ask?"

Kakashi cursed himself. He still didn't have anything ready for the plan he had in mind. He looked at Sasori's face with anger. "Do you?"

Sasori seemed pleased. "In fact, I do," he pause to see the reaction of the men before him. "The ship is on the Easter part of Konoha's waters. That's where the White Snake was seen last night. Hiruko is the fastest ship I own. It can withstand hazardous storms and waves. As well as sea creatures if I may add."

"What if I don't agree to go with you?" Kakashi questioned already knowing the answer.

"You will receive the death penalty," he simply stated. "If you do go, all your past records will be erased."

Kakashi stared down at the floor. He couldn't just let this offer go. This could also help to find Sakura.

Sasori received his silence as an agreement. He turned to face Deidara. "Prepare the best men you know of. Bring them to me and tell the maids and servants to prepare goods for our ship."

Deidara nodded and left the room before giving a worried glance towards Kakashi.

Sasori walked to the nearest window and stared off to the blue sea. "You should go prepare, Hatake. We don't want this mission to go wrong." His back faced the Copy Nin Pirate.

"Yesterday," Kakashi started. This surprised Sasori as he turned to face him once again.

"I figured out that another group of pirates invaded the palace as well."

Sasori's eyes narrowed a fraction of a centimeter. "This will make it the more difficult to find Sakura."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the information and for your trust, as well as for your help."

Kakashi snorted. "Did I have any other choice?"

Sasori chuckled in agreement. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Once again the door to her room was brusquely opened by none other than the Uchiha, though this time holding a glass of water. She didn't seemed surprised as she already knew that it would be him.<p>

Sakura sat up from the bed to glare up at him. She was still mad that he hadn't even waited for her to finish talking.

"Where's your plate?" The man inquired as he scanned the whole room.

"Over there." Sakura motioned lazily with her hand towards the direction of the desk.

Yes. Indeed, the plate was empty but with Itachi's keen eyesight he managed to see hidden food under the desk, which he might add, really bad hidden.

He glared down at her, eyes narrowing to ominous slits. "What did I told you?" His voice held sinister waves.

Sakura would have been frightened if she wasn't as mad as she was at the moment. "That you wanted to see my plate empty," she paused. "And that's how it is."

The raven man's eyes seemed to get narrower. "Don't mock me girl. You perfectly know what I meant."

Sakura stood, once again only centimeters apart from the tall man. "As you said I'm a girl, I still need for people to explain more accurately," She retorted sardonically.

The Uchiha's glare darkened. He wasn't enjoying her sarcasm in the sightless. Recalling what he held, he motioned the glass of water towards the pinkette. "Here, drink," he commanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Couldn't he ask nicely? She then remembered that he never answered her first question. "Who are you?"

The Uchiha rose his perfect eyebrow. "You already know of me," he stated. "You know I'm an Uchiha."

Sakura shook her head. "I mean as in your name."

"Drink." He once again offered the glass of water. She stared at him blankly waiting for him to answer.

"Not until you tell me who you are first."

The man in front of her was getting frustrated by the minute! He no longer cared if she had eaten. He drank from the glass of water, reached out for the young woman caging her being with his own. He gripped the back of her head with one hand as the other one tightened around her small waist holding her tight so she wouldn't back away. Suddenly, he crushed his lips with hers, forcing her mouth to open with his tongue, pushing the water into her mouth.

To his surprise she didn't resist. Of course she wouldn't, she was too stunned to struggle!

Pulling away. He inspected his work, still holding her in place.

Dark onyx collided with leaf green.

"I'm a well known notorious pirate throughout all the lands. My face covers every _Wanted _bulletin board that exists. My head is worth more money than what you can imagine. My crew and I are considered one of the most powerful pirates to ever walked on Earth." He smirked as he saw fright in her wide eyes.

He then leaned closer once again, his rough lips barely brushing against her soft ones.

"I am a criminal. Uchiha Itachi," he finished.

He let go of her frail body and strode out of her room with a satisfied smirk.

Sakura stood there as everything dawned on her. Furiously she punched the bed behind her in fury as she noticed what he had done.

He was a criminal, indeed, because he had just stolen her first kiss.

* * *

><p>Not much to edit. Really loved the ending. :D<p>

Mersi!


End file.
